


还愿

by S2929



Category: T渝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2929/pseuds/S2929
Summary: 如果再来一次，你还愿意吗?P.S.再回头看简直不知道写的什么垃圾，借用还愿的歌词和名字发一下这个意难平的陈年CP





	还愿

他们已经3天没说过话了。

小渝想着孙力伟那张扑克脸，握紧了手里DAC的门票。

要不还是算了...念头刚起手机微信消息提示一闪。

“吃个饭。”—T

他翻个白眼把票小心地收好，开始扣字“我搞了两张DAC的门票，要不今天一起去...”手指悬在发出键上久久没有按下去，又转到旁边一下下全部删除。

“哪里？”

阮慧铃你个怂逼。

 

结果饭没有吃成。孙力伟和阮慧铃一人拎一个煎饼果子往东方体育中心赶。

“你是傻逼吗？”

“卧槽我也是刚看到随手买的。”阮慧铃心虚着辩嘴，他在刷到开赛消息的时候就想到了这个人，甚至立马脑补到了他年少时的模样。

地铁还有几站，勉强能赶上时间，他们靠在同根扶杆上偎在一起。阮慧铃想到先前见面腆着脸给了票后孙力伟脸上错愕又惊喜的神情，微微抬起埋在衣领子里的头斜着眼去看他，正好对上孙力伟盯着他的扑克脸...卧槽

到站一阵疾行，两人拉拉扯扯终于喘着气横在了包厢的沙发里，阮慧铃目瞪口呆看着孙力伟把怀里的东西掏出来递给他，煎饼果子还是热的。

比赛双方胶着着，两人还是立即投入赛况，孙力伟紧盯着屏幕一手拿着食物一只胳膊绕到阮慧铃后边搂着他，阮慧铃不自觉微靠过去默默地啃。

随着中国队的取胜进入不长的赛间休息，心猿意马的两人迅速撤离到场馆外围的卫生间里，重重撞在蹲位的墙壁上。孙力伟还是一张扑克脸，但热气一直蒸到整个耳朵发红，混重的气息喷在阮慧铃的皮肤上，年轻人浑身一抽，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，像被虚空猛然抓了一下似的渐渐发硬。他的手不知道往哪里放，虚虚实实搭在孙力伟腰间承受压下来的急促的吻。他拽紧手边的皮带拉近距离，一边解开扣子还不忘换气，慌忙间皮带头抽到瓷砖上清脆一响，连带他自己也惊得一耸，差点咬到不知什么时候入侵嘴里的舌。孙力伟的大手插进他的裤缝里，整个手心包过来，似乎是想把他扣住，在臀瓣上揉搓挤按，空出来的另一只手锁住他的带到墙上十指相扣。只剩一只手艰难地解牛仔裤的扣子。很自然地他就跪了下去，含住面前完全勃起的性器，右手还被扣着，扯成奇怪的姿势，吞咽得很是艰难。他本不想走神，但孙力伟压迫的姿势和气势让他浑身发软，几乎跪立不住。下一秒他就被孙力伟捞了起来，被捧着脸注视着。孙力伟仿佛看到一脸悲愤，不禁被逗乐，他大致知道这个小家伙在想什么，他们分明早就说开，但这小少年还是会为没能一起走下去而赧然。他扶起阮慧铃的脸直直看进他眼睛里，小家伙目光闪烁了一下便开始游移。动作像心有不甘一样反扣住他，下身猛地往前拱，勃起的部位抵在一起，扰乱思维。孙力伟脸上终于展现了不一样地玩味表情，翻过阮慧铃抵回墙上，从背后啃他耳下的软肉，下身一凉裤子就被刷了下去。

“嗯...没带润滑剂，将就点？”

不好的感觉腾起，还没来得及反对那根温热的硬物就插进了腿间，整个人被孙力伟笼罩在在身下。前面一下被握住，阮慧铃不停倒吸冷气。APM310真不是吹牛逼，即便是这些年被时间洗刷，依旧手速感人。细节把握得真到位...各种骚话混着从下身冲上来得快感在脑子力搅。腿根被抽插得一片通红，湿乎乎的。急切的吻从脖颈里带过来，阮慧铃微微侧过头和他亲在一起，“夹紧点”灼热的气音喷在嘴角，下唇被温柔地含住，腿缝间加大了抽查地幅度，他被带着不觉得跟随节奏摆动腰身，时不时还被重重撞到囊袋，不敢作声爽得直哼哼。他听到了孙力伟带着喉音的笑。一阵抽送后又被翻过来，两人面对面，各自的东西被一起并握在手里。他稍微瞟了一眼立马收回目光拒绝往下看，快感直冲头顶，阮慧铃丝毫不敢放松赶紧咬着虎口憋得眼眶发红。“咬坏了再怎么打比赛。”孙力伟皱着眉停下手中的套弄去解救这位明星选手宝贵的手指。

“你已经不是我的教练了。”不知怎么突然就冒出了这句。

时间突然就停滞了，悔恨的情绪从心底里翻起来，阮慧铃紧绷着下颚浑身发抖。

“但我还是你男人。”手指被轻轻揉捏着，灼热的吻落下来。

两人差不多同时射出来的时候阮慧铃再也撑不住抱紧面前的肩膀，蜷起来攀附着，孙力伟搂紧他往回靠，下巴在侧面的头发里蹭啊蹭。

 

“还没去吃饭，又要开始比赛了，晚上请你吃顿好的。”孙力伟帮小家伙拉好衣服，检查着彼此的仪容。

“你欠我两顿了。”阮慧铃不客气的指出。

中场休息的人大多都回到了座位上，他们穿过进入内场的过道往包厢走。

孙力伟突然觉得身体里充盈着热烘烘又酸胀的情绪，他没用多大力就把阮慧铃挤在了墙上，在对方还没来得及张口前把自己的一腔感情吻过去。

阮慧铃没有挣扎，他顾不上过道里是不是有人，在略微昏暗的光线下会不会被认出来，他抬起手臂微微搂着自己的男朋友回应着，他甚至觉得有什么东西想从身体里跑出来。

孙力伟没有下一步动作，这和他平时的掌控欲不一样，他停了下来，仿佛歇在阮慧铃身上。

场馆里传来鼓声和呐喊他却能清楚地听见怀里绵长的呼吸。

“比赛开始了！”阮小渝一巴掌拍开他的手疾步走向包厢。

那逆着光的倔强模样，

是他的少年。


End file.
